1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing an electronic device, and especially relates to methods that are preferably applied to a stack structure of semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor package, space-saving has been attempted by stacking semiconductor packages through solder balls. In this method, resin is filled between the stacked semiconductor packages.
In a conventional semiconductor package, however, resin is filled into the entire gap between semiconductor packages stacked through solder balls. Thus, when the resin filled between the semiconductor packages is cured, water contained in the resin is not sufficiently removed such that some water remains in the resin filled between the semiconductor packages. This causes a problem that, when a reflow process is implemented during a secondary mounting of the stacked semiconductor packages, water contained in the resin filled between the semiconductor packages evaporates and expands such that the separation between the semiconductor packages occurs.
Furthermore, in a conventional semiconductor package, resin is filled between semiconductor packages after the semiconductor packages have been fixed to each other through solder balls. It is therefore difficult to fill resin into only a particular position between semiconductor packages if the gap between the semiconductor packages is narrow. This causes problems that the resin gets in contact with solder balls so as to cause thermal damage to the resin and the resin can not be disposed in consideration of stress applied to the semiconductor packages.
Meanwhile, if semiconductor packages are secured to each other with resin before the semiconductor packages are fixed to each other through the solder balls, the semiconductor packages get stuck when the solder balls are reflowed. As a result, there has been a problem that self-alignment of the semiconductor packages by the surface tension of the solder balls when melted is prevented such that the placement accuracy of the semiconductor packages is degraded.
In view of the above problems, the present invention is intended to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing an electronic device that can easily adjust the placement position of resin between semiconductor packages without degrading the placement accuracy of semiconductor packages.